Becoming Minerva
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The life of Minerva McGonagall from her late teens and until she dies. How she deals with the wars, becoming and animagus and love.


_**Authors Note: **_Thanks to Bola for helping me out during the writing of this story._**  
><strong>_

_**Authors Note 2: **_I do owm Amelia McGregor, Elinor Dawn, Joanne Lisbeth Wilkens and some of the other characters. _**  
><strong>_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't Harry Potter and I don't own any money from it, everything belongs to J.K Rowling. _**  
><strong>_

_**Warning: **_Sex Read at own risk._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Becoming Minerva <strong>_

Minerva McGonagall sighed heavily. She had just come back from class; they were learning how to produce a patronus charm, only she couldn't. It was however not unusual that a student couldn't do this on the first try. The trouble however was that she spite her young age which was twelve she up to now had managed to do everything right when it came to magic.

She lifted her wand again, pointed it up in front of her and said, "Expecto patronum."

Nothing happened, nothing at all. She sighed as she slowly sat down on the bed, head in her hands wondering why she couldn't do this.

Everyone else in the master class had managed to do it, and some of them weren't half as good as her. She had seen the different animals coming from their wands, so badly wanting to do the same herself, but she just couldn't.

Frustrated she put her wand aside, took of her shoes, lay down on the bed and curled up there. As she slowly closed her eyes she thought about her family back home. She at times did miss them, how they used to discuss everything between heaven and earth.

Suddenly she felt so very alone thinking about her mother, father and sister. Her sister was about six years younger and would most likely start at Hogwarts when it was time for that, just like their parents had done before them. They were well known in the wizard world.

"I miss you," she said, letting a finger stroke over an old photograph of her family that hung above her bed. She was wondering what they were doing at this very moment, and quickly figured they were trying to help Nora with her homework or something like that.

She heard a knock on the door and saw the head girl of her house enter. Minerva looked at her and asked, "What can I do for you Amelia?"

"I was wondering if there is any chance you could step in at tomorrow's game, you see Tony is sick and we need a hunter," said Amelia, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"I can do that yes as I have some free time on my hand," said Minerva and smiled at her, she did after all love playing Quidditch. She was mostly not on the team as school work took up so much of her time, but she always came in handy if anyone on the team got sick.

"Thank you so much M, you are a life saver," said Amelia and smiled back at her.

"Not a problem, but I have some reading to do," Minerva excused herself, making the other girl leave her again. She sighed opening her transfiguration book, only to finish it.

* * *

><p>It was after the big game the next day that a thought occurred to young Minerva. She was actually a bit surprised that she hadn't thought about it before, considering how much she knew about transfiguration. The thing she was wondering about since the same morning was if she could manage to transfer herself into an animal and in that case how.<p>

"Miss McGonagall, shouldn't you be in a class right about now?" she heard Professor Dumbledore behind her. She was sitting on the steps that lead up to Gryffindor tower.

"Normally yes, but it got cancelled," she answered and looked up at the old man.

"I see and you have nothing to study instead of sitting here," he said and looked at her.

"Actually no, but there was a thing I've been needing to ask you," said the young witch.

"I am listening," he answered.

"As you are my transfiguration teacher you have to know about animagi," she said, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"I do yes, why you ask?" he wondered with a frown.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" she asked him.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea to be honest," he said.

"But why, I would think that now that we are in the middle of a war that kind of quality would be useful, or don't you think I am good enough?" she said, looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Miss McGonagall, listen I would never doubt you are good enough as I know you are, but there is a great risk involved in doing this, things can go very wrong," he answered her.

"I am willing to take that risk, please Professor," she begged him.

"You may be, but I am not willing to risk that and have your parents on my neck if something goes wrong," he said honestly.

"I understand," she said with a heavy sigh, before walking up the stairs. As he looked after her he knew she most likely would do it on her own and succeed.

* * *

><p>Minerva was sitting in her bedroom, looking at her transfiguration book for a clue as to how she was going to change, but all it said was that she would have to focus one hundred present. The young girl sighed, closing her eyes, thinking that she wanted to become something, anything rather than a human being. She was trying to shut out every other thought in mind. She was not sure how long she sat there with her eyes closed, only that it didn't work at all. She did not change in any way, not at all.<p>

"So I cannot turn into an animal or make a patronus," she thought annoyed, throwing her wand across the room in dismay. She walked over to the window and sat down on the window post, wrapping her arms around her legs and looked out on the pouring rain. It had been raining for almost a week now, not that Minerva minded, she had always liked the rain. She slowly curled up a little better, watching how the ground outside got covered with the wetness from the sky. She suddenly started to feel tired. And in the end she ended up falling asleep watching out over the ground of Hogwarts, her home.

It was only when she woke up some hours later she found that something wasn't as she should. She assumed she had just been curled up in a bad position, only then she tried to sit up and found that she no longer had hands. She gasped as he hands were no longer those of a human, but the ones of a cat. She had paws. She slowly got up and examined her body only to find she had sometime during her slumber turned into a grey tabby cat.

The young witch again examined every inch of her cat body, getting to know it, wondering how that could possibly have happened while she was asleep. Was it a late after effect. No that couldn't be. Something had to have changed while she was sleeping. She jumped down from the window post, walked over to the bed and jumped up on it. She wondered how she was going to turn back, but right then she didn't care, she just curled up and wrapped her tail around her, hoping that she in the morning had turned back into a human.

Sadly enough the young student woke up as cat. Not knowing how she had become one, she yawned and stretched a bit before she again closed her eyes thinking, "I am Minerva McGonagall, I am Minerva McGonagall, I am Minerva McGonagall."

Out of frustration more than anything else she continued to repeat the same line in her head until her whole body somehow was starting to change. It felt different than anything she had ever felt before.

It was like her body was somehow expanding and become bigger than ever before. What surprised her was that it hurt more than anything before had ever done. Minerva screamed out with all she had, possibly for someone to came running and stop it, but no one came, as not a sound escaped her lounges. When the transformation was finally done she lay there on the floor, shaking violently as tears were running down her cheeks.

As she slowly managed to gather herself, she slowly got up and walked into her bathroom, quickly finding she was herself, everything intact. She slowly combed her long, black hair and put it into a thigh ponytail. She used some makeup to cover up the tears she had just cried and make her pale skin seem fresher than it actually was.

She sighed; figuring there had to be another way to do this in the future, and that maybe just maybe the more times she did it the less pain she would feel.

* * *

><p>Minerva was right, not only did the pain stop after a few times, but the transformation that first had taken her about fifteen minutes in the end took her between two and four seconds, depending on what position she was in in the first place.<p>

She could stand up straight, but by the time her hands touch ground she was a cat, it went faster and more smoothly for each time she tried this. She was actually amazed over how fast she could do this transformation after practicing for four months. As she was sitting on the Hogwarts Express home for Christmas she could hardly wait to show her parents her new skill.

"Well, see you in January," said Amelia and gave Minerva a warm hug before she ran over to her family that was waiting for her at the train station.

"Remember to write," Minerva yelled after her, making the other girl turn and nod at her.

"You know you can ask her to come and visit you if you wish," she heard her father say.

"I know, but we'll only be apart for three weeks," said Minerva and gave him a great hug.

"Well three weeks can be a long time if you are in love," said her mother, hugging her as well.

"Don't be silly, we're only friends," Minerva said, rolling her teal green eyes at her.

"Didn't look that way," Narissa McGonagall said, giving her daughter one of her particular looks.

"Where is Nora?" Minerva said, more to change the subject than anything else, noticing her sister was not with them.

"Over at the store, she wanted a magazine," said her father, nodding towards a store close by.

Minerva smiled, some things never changed, spite the fact that her sister was only ten she loved all kinds of fashion magazines, whether it was muggle or wizard ones. They slowly walked towards the store as Minerva said, "I learned this new thing over the past few months."

"Really, what?" her father asked, turning towards her.

"I've taught myself how to turn into a cat," young Minerva said proudly.

"Does Dumbledore know this?" asked her mother.

"Uhm no as he didn't want to teach me, so I decided to do it on my own and I've gotten really good at it," she said with a proud smile.

"I have no doubt about that, but I am sure there was a reason as to why Dumbledore didn't what to teach you this," said her father.

"He said it could be dangerous and that I could carry some risk, but I haven't experienced that, oh and I can finally conjure a patronus," she quickly added.

"I can only say that I agree with him on those accounts, and I do think you should have waited for some years before you practiced that kind of magic, but I will not stop you as long as you promise to be careful," said her father.

"I am always careful father," said Minerva with a heavy sigh.

"Perhaps, but in case you haven't noticed there is a war going on," he reminded her.

"Of course I have which is why I want to be prepared for anything," the young girl said.

Her father shook his head, just as Nora came out to join them yelling, "Minnie, Minnie, you are back."

"Hey little one," said Minerva and gave her sister a big hug, knowing the rest of their discussion would have to wait.

* * *

><p>It was New Year's Eve and Minerva was happily dancing in one of the pubs in downtown London. At the moment she didn't care about the two wars going on and that seemed to involve a lot of the persons around her.<p>

"More beer Minerva?" she heard Amelia ask behind her.

"Don't mind if I do, Melia," said Minerva and took the mug she was holding, the young girl had arrived earlier that day to celebrate New Year's with Minerva, then stay there to the next term started.

"Can you believe that there is still room for a party in all this craziness?" Amelia asked her.

"We have to have a little laughter in all this sorrow," said Minerva with a heavy sigh.

"I suppose you are right," said Amelia and smiled warmly at her.

"So what are you doing when you finish at Hogwarts?" Minerva asked her, stroking away some strands of red hair that had fallen down in her face.

"I was thinking of becoming an auror, I have already talked to the Ministry so I can start when the term ends, what about you?" asked Amelia.

"I was thinking of that as well, but I don't have any connections there," said Minerva with a sigh.

"I will put in a word for you I promise," the older girl said.

"Thank you, gosh that last year without you will be so boring," said Minerva, looking at her with sad eyes.

"You'll be so busy that you will hardly notice I'm gone, besides we can see each other in the holidays," said Amelia gently stroking her cheek.

As the bar slowly started to count down to New Year's the two girls were looking at each other knowing that things were going to change from now on. They still had one last term, but no one could know what would happen after that.

Minerva looked at Amelia, whispering, "Happy New Year, Melia."

Amelia smiled as she leaned over and lightly let her lips brush upon Minerva'sm but she made sure to retract before anyone could see. Then she said, "Happy New Year Kitten."

Minerva blushed shyly before whispering, "Let's get out of here."

"Gladly," said Amelia with a giggle, following the younger witch out of the crowded pub.

* * *

><p>It was a hot summer's night and Minerva and Amelia had been out celebrating that school was out for the term along with a bunch of friends. Then things had gone very wrong.<p>

They had been captured by some dark wizards that had were followers of Grindelwald. The group of then had split up into different directions and now Amelia and Minerva were running for their lives.

"In here," Minerva yelled, nearing a dark back alley.

"Kitten, I cannot run much longer," Amelia breathed, starting to get tired after a very long night.

"We'll fight back, just get in here," Minerva breathed.

"But that is under aged wizardry for you," said Amelia pointed out, stopping besides her friend.

"That should be the least of your worries," said Minerva, taking her hand in her own, holding it tightly, as the three followers approached them. Minerva squeezed her hand three times for, 'I love you," before letting go.

All five holding their wands ready to draw, Minerva taking one step in front of Amelia saying, "Back away or you will regret it."

"We only want you," said one of them, nodding towards Minerva.

"Though you are not getting her," said Amelia, stepping up next to her, the two exchanging looks.

"We were told to come back with her," said the other.

"By whom if I may ask?" asked Minerva boldly, not getting what they wanted with her in particular.

"Grindelwald, he wants to use you as a spy as you are an animagus," said the first one.

"You stupid moron, you weren't supposed to say that," said the second.

"What does it matter, we got her now," said the first.

"Will you two stop it, so are you coming voluntarily or…?" asked the first, looking at Minerva.

"Excuse my language but the hell I ain't, if you want me, you'll have to get me," said Minerva and looked at Amelia saying, "Are you ready on three?"

The other which nodded as they both, pointed their wands at them saying, "Expelleriamus."

Two lost their wands and Minerva whispered now, both witches closed their eyes and thought of the three d's to get them out of there and to a safe place.

* * *

><p>When they opened their eyes they were in Minerva's room at Hogwarts, Minerva looked at Amelia saying, "Thank God we thought about the same place."<p>

"Of course, it's where I feel the safest, although we should maybe apparate to your house," Amelia said after being thinking for a second.

"We will, I'm just worried that if we do that now, they will come in harm's way," said the younger woman.

"What if they are already there, on the hunt for you Kitty?" asked Amelia, looking at her with scared eyes.

"Nora…" Minerva whispered, fearing for her sisters eyes.

"Are you ready?" asked Amelia.

"How can anyone be ready for something like this, Melia," Minerva said, she looked as scared as her companion.

"I know, but I'll be your side all the way," said Amelia.

"Good, because I will need you, on three?" Minerva asked, again squeezing her hand three times.

Amelia nodded, bending over to give her a kiss before both girls counted to three and apparated.

* * *

><p>"Melia," Minerva whispered, looking at her lover, they were in her bed.<p>

"Mhm," Amelia answered, looking into her green eyes.

"Do you think we will survive this war, I mean both of my parents died and so did yours," said Minerva, as they both had died in a horrible fight between their opponents ten years earlier when things hadn't been as bad as they were now.

"I do believe we will, you need more than a couple of dark wizards to get rid of us, have you thought more about joining the order?" asked Amelia, as Minerva had been asked by Albus to join the order of the Phoenix a couple of days earlier.

"I think I will yes, or will you have any objections to that?" asked Minerva, looking into her stormy grey eyes.

"Of course not, I think it will be a great opportunity for you," said Amelia, looking back into her lover's teal green eyes.

"What about you then?" asked Minerva, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"You shouldn't worry so much my dear Kitty, I will fight as well and I will have your back if you should happen to need me," Amelia whispered, softly kissing her cheek.

"I always need you, you are after all the love of my life, and I have your back as well, my beloved Melia," Minerva whispered, kissing her lips very gently.

"Awww, you always say the sweetest things, but you know I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you, Minerva what do you say to marry me as soon as this war ends?" asked Amelia.

"Is this a proposal?" asked Minerva, not sounding at all that surprised.

"It is yes, I know I should have a ring, I just haven't found the right one yet," she answered.

"Well my answer is in any case yes, we'll do it as soon as this war ends if it ever does," said Minerva and kissed her lovingly.

"It will Minerva, that much I do know," said Amelia, pretty certain and smiled at her.

"I do hope so, we have already lost too many," Minerva whispered.

Amelia did not answer to that, just pulled her closely, holding her, kissing the top of her still dark hair. Even if thirty years had gone by since they had fought the wizards at Minerva's house, their love for each other had never changed. They, along with her parents had won the battle that night, but Minerva's young sister had never been the same after that. She had seemed scared of the wizarding world, and even if she had enrolled at Hogwarts the following semester and ended up in Minerva's house she had never seemed happy about it.

Nora McGonagall might have been a great witch considering how bright she was, but she had sadly ended up by killing herself before the eve of her sixteenth birthday, she had hanged herself in the dungeons of the school, not leaving as much as a letter. Both women however knew why she have done it, and it had taken Minerva a long time to recover from that loss as she did after all love her sister dearly.

Both Minerva and Amelia had ended up working for the Auror office at the ministry catching as many dark wizards as they could, there is needless to say that it didn't always end well. Minerva had among other things had an unfriendly meeting with Grindelwald before he got defeated by Dumbledore. Both Albus and Amelia had helped her through the worst phase.

After that Albus had offered Minerva the position as a transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, something she had accepted as she found it a bit safer, not only that but in the end Minerva had missed her home at Hogwarts. She moved in there shortly after she had gotten the job and Amelia did of course move with her there, as that was one of Minerva's demands. Amelia did however continue to work as an auror as that was more her calling. The two women did however live mostly at the Hogwarts grounds when Amelia was not out on an assignment.

It was however the loss of both of their parents that had taken the hardest tool on them both and both women knew there were more hard loses coming in the future.

"Minerva," Amelia whispered as the other woman turned into a cat, curling up on top of her, this wasn't the first time this happened. Amelia never minded it as she loved Minerva in all her forms.

The cat was purring calmly on top of her, but she could still she tears falling from her eyes.

"Just try to sleep okay, tomorrow will be the first meeting with the order, I want you to be well rested by then," said Amelia, in a loving tone.

The cat nodded before settling a bit better on the top of her companion, Amelia sighed, closing her eyes as well, knowing that Minerva most likely would turn human during the night and snuggle close in her human form.

* * *

><p>It was early the next day that the two women got disturbed by a knock on the door. As Minerva was still in the bathroom she called out to Amelia to answer it. Amelia that was at the moment in the study shook her head as she went to open.<p>

Outside the door she found Albus, she smiled as she said, "Headmaster, please do come in."

Albus smiled back as he said, "Why thank you Amelia, is Minerva here?"

"She's in the bathroom still; can I offer you a cup of tea or something stronger?" Amelia offered.

"If you have a glass of water that would be fine, so how are you this morning?" he asked, following her further inside.

"Just fine thank you for asking, I think it is great that you are offering Minerva this position," Amelia said.

"I am glad that you think so, would you like to join the order as well?" he suddenly asked her.

"Are you being serious?" Amelia asked a bit surprised, putting her red hair up in a ponytail.

"Why not, we could always use another good witch, considering how many Voldemort is gathering," said Dumbledore.

"Well then I would be more than happy to join," She said, beaming at him.

He nodded as Minerva joined them saying, "Melia, a hair ribbon really?"

"What's wrong with that?" asked the older witch, looking at her with confused eyes.

"Other than your age nothing," said Minerva and shook her head, turning to Albus saying, "Albus."

"Minerva, so are you two ready to leave?" he asked them.

"We are," said Minerva, nodding towards the door, eager to meet the other members of the order. Amelia nodded as well, following the other two.

* * *

><p>"How can they dance around like that?" Amelia asked Albus, nodding towards Minerva, Molly, Arthur, Frank and Alice that was dancing to an old record they had just put on.<p>

"Dear Amelia, in times like these, the memories of happiness and the spare good times will have to be kept in mind," said Dumbledore and smiled by the sight of the dancing men and women before him.

"I know that Albus, but dancing and singing, not to mention Molly and Arthur having this baby, is that really wise?" asked Amelia as Molly were nearing the end of her pregnancy. Even if the Weasley's were not members of the order yet, they were still attending some of the meetings as most of their friends were there. And in times like these it was important to stick together.

Albus just nodded wisely without speaking as they heard two arguing voices coming towards them, Severus and James. Amelia looked over her shoulder, whatever it was it didn't seem too pleasant.

"Gentlemen," Albus said, turning to face them, making them stop.

"Sorry," they both said joining them, before Albus asked, "And Lily?"

"Most likely got fed up with their arguing," said Minerva, appearing behind Amelia, leaning her head on her shoulder.

"You are very right, Minerva," said Lily, appearing behind the two men, making Amelia smile just a little at the other redheaded woman.

Minerva nodded as she asked, "What took you guys so long?"

"We had to get rid of some death eaters on the way," said Lily with a heavy sigh.

"Are you all okay?" asked Minerva in a very concerned tone, looking at the young witch and the young wizards.

"Course, we're faster and better than them," said James, cocky as always.

"If I were you I wouldn't be so high and mighty," said Amelia, stroking over Minerva's hand, which was resting around her waist.

"I agree, you should be more careful," said Minerva, with a sigh.

Dumbledore didn't speak, just looked at the older witches lecturing the younger ones, they did after all know better. Lily looked at them with insecure eyes saying, "We promise to be more careful, don't we James."

"If you do insist, but this is all Severus fault really," said James.

"How so?" asked Minerva frowning at the younger wizard, not believing that Severus would leave them into danger on purpose.

"He was the one we suggested we take that way," said James, looking over at the other wizard with hateful eyes.

"Like I would know they were waiting there," said Severus in a very dry tone, looking at James with offended eyes.

Everyone suddenly jumped up in surprise as Dumbledore spoke, "Enough."

All eyes were on him as he said, "How are you supposed to fight them if you cannot even be civil to each other."

Both men went silent knowing he was right, as all eyes were on him Dumbledore started on of his speeches about how they had to stick together and fight together as a team. Minerva looked at him, he was a born leader and he always seemed to know what to say and when. She wondered if she would ever become that.

Minerva sighed heavily, and as Amelia had read her thoughts she whispered, "You will."

"I love you Amelia," Minerva whispered back, humming softly into the soft summer breeze, before they joined the other by the long table.

* * *

><p>"Can you ever picture yourself raising children?" Amelia asked, leaning her head over Minerva's shoulder looking at little William Arthur Weasley in her arms.<p>

"I did long ago, but I am afraid I am a bit too old now," said Minerva with a sigh.

"You're not if you still want one," Amelia whispered.

"I don't know, I think I have more than enough with the students, or do you want one?" asked Minerva, looking up into her lover's stormy grey eyes.

"I…I wouldn't have minded one, that's for sure," said Amelia honestly.

"Do you want us to try?" asked Minerva, carefully rocking the young boy in her arms.

"Maybe we should at least think about it," said Amelia, kissing her cheek very lovingly.

"I do agree my dear Melia," said Minerva gazing down at the young boy in her arms.

From the bed Molly and Arthur were watching them, Molly smiled as she said, "They would have made wonderful parents don't you think?"

"I do, if there is anyone besides you Mollywobbels that would make a wonderful mother it is Minerva McGonagall," he said, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Awww, Arthur you always say the sweetest things," she said and blushed shyly.

"I only say what is true," he said and kissed her gently on the lips, before looking over at the two witches that were holding their newborn son.

* * *

><p>"We did the wrong thing and I am sure of it," Minerva said, pacing back and forth in the great hall, her hair was to a change falling down her shoulders instead of in her usual bun.<p>

"Minerva, will you please stop worrying, those are his family," said Amelia calmly, looking over her.

"But you didn't see them Melia, they are just not right to raise him, no matter what Albus should say, he should be raised with his own kind," said Minerva with a heavy sigh.

"You mean by you," said Amelia.

"I do yes, I mean we always wanted a child, and now he is without his parents thanks to Voldemort," said Minerva.

Amelia looked at her with shocked eyes, it was the first time the last elven years Minerva had used his name. She usually called him You-know-who like everyone else. She sighed before saying, "Well maybe Albus is right, maybe he's best of not knowing for now."

"I don't know, is it too late Melia?" Minerva asked, more to change the subject.

"To conceive?" No I don't think so considering our bodies are still up for that," said Amelia.

"That was what I meant, I mean I love taking care of the Weasley children and young Neville, even young Potter, although I think that won't happen for a while now, and of course there is the students, but they are not our own," said Minerva, as they had used to babysit a lot. In fact they were to babysit the four youngest Weasley children the next afternoon.

"I do agree and I think you are right about not seeing young Potter anything soon, which is a real shame, considering he should have as you say been raised in our world," said Amelia.

Minerva sighed, before she turned into a cat and jumped up on the table. She slowly started to walk back and forth on the Gryffindor table instead of on the floor. Amelia just watched her wondering what was going on inside her lover's head.

"Minerva…" Amelia interrupted the walking cat that just then had jumped down from the table.

Minerva turned human only to face the woman in front of her saying, "What?"

"Will you please calm down and talk to me instead or turning your back to me," said Amelia.

"I just…. I need to think," said Minerva with a very frustrated sigh.

Amelia let her walk past her, knowing she sooner or later would come back and that the discussion most likely would continue then. It was nothing new that either of them needed room to breathe, which was given if that was the case. Amelia watched as Minerva walked down the hallways of Hogwarts and disappeared into the pouring rain outside.

* * *

><p>Minerva apparated to the house where young Harry was going to spend the next years of his life. She got inside and quietly looked around to find him. At last she found him in a crib in what she could only assume was a nursery. She looked down at the two cribs, seeing that Harry had not been given half as much love as his cousin.<p>

Minerva carefully lifted up the sleeping boy and whispered, "I am truly sorry you have to live here, as I really wish I could take you in."

The boy opened his eyes and looked at her for a second before he smiled; he slowly let his little hand reach out and push on her nose, making the old witch smile.

"Have you any idea how special you are?" she whispered, carefully rocking him for a moment before laying him down in the cradle, watching him sleep.

She took another look at him before she sighed and apparated away, wishing things were different.

* * *

><p>Once she came back to her chambers, she found Amelia sleeping in their bed. Minerva sighed, slowly getting into her nightly attires, before she again looked at her lover.<p>

Then she slowly lay down in bed next to her, her back facing Amelia. Amelia that had gotten aware of her presence woke up and pulled her closer whispering, "Kitty."

Minerva didn't answer, her head was simply too filled with thoughts and didn't know what to say or rather where to begin. She was at the moment struggling to hold her tears back, finding it very hard all things considered.

"Kitty, are you okay?" Amelia whispered, her voice filled with concern.

"I honestly don't know Melia," said Minerva truthfully.

Minerva adjusted enough to turn around and face her, the tears were now enviable. Amelia carefully stroke some away very gently, before Minerva said, "That was one of the hardest things I ever had to do."

Amelia nodded as she at once got where Minerva had been this long. She didn't speak, instead she let Minerva continue, "I just don't see why Albus believes this is the best option? I've watched them. They're horrible. I could have brought him up, too. We could have. He would have been more loved and welcome than he'll ever be there. He would get anything he needed and wanted."

Minerva rolled over on her back and looked up at the celling, thinking. Amelia crawled a little closer whispering, "You would have been a really great mother."

"I don't know, and I do regret not knowing," Minerva whispered as more tears were running down her cheeks.

"It is still not too late for us, I mean if you really want to try," Amelia whispered, gently stroking her cheek.

"I don't know Melia, we should have tried ages ago, what come in the way of that?" Minerva asked, looking at her.

"War and work," Amelia answered wisely.

Minerva nodded, breaking apart as she whispered, "I want one so badly, Melia, I want them too."

Amelia just held her closely, stroking her ever so gently, wondering if it would be a good idea for them to try to get a baby at the current point, or if they should leave it be.

* * *

><p>"Professor, are you okay?" the young boy asked McGonagall that seemed to be in a great deal of pain.<p>

"Will you please get the headmaster," the professor whispered, closing her eyes.

The young boy ran out as the whole class looked at Minerva with confused eyes. A moment after he came back with Dumbledore. He looked at Minerva and asked, "Minerva, what is the matter?"

"Get me to the hospital wing please, and get Amelia," she breathed, holding on to her desk.

He carefully lifted her up and apparated to the hospital wing where he found Madam Pomfrey before Apparating to find Amelia.

* * *

><p>"Minerva?" asked Poppy, looking at the witch with worried eyes.<p>

"The baby…I think it is contractions," Minerva said under a breath.

"The baby?" Poppy asked shocked.

"I am pregnant, have been that the last months, but I hid it well using concealment charms, so no one would find out and have gone to muggle doctors for checkups. I…just didn't expect her to come so soon," said Minerva as it was a week before her due date.

Poppy looked at her with still shocked eyes, wondering how she had failed to notice that even with the charms Minerva had just mentioned. She quickly helped her lay a bit better on the bed so she could take a closer look.

Tears of pain were running down Minerva's cheek as she was rapidly twisting from one side to the other, holding on to the thin sheets.

"I want Melia," she whispered, closing her eyes hard.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon," said Poppy in a calm tone, stroking her hand gently.

"Not soon, now!" Minerva screamed out just as Amelia came storming in the door. She quickly sat down by Minerva's side, took her hand in her own and stroked her lower back, whispering, "Easy Kitty, easy."

"When you do this I will remember to ask you to take it easy," Minerva said in an amazingly calm way.

"You of course know the odds of that are very small," said Amelia and kissed the top of her head.

Minerva didn't answer her, she just held her hand tightly when another contraction hit. Again she closed her eyes and arched a little in pain. Amelia bent down whispering something soothing into her ear to make her more confident.

"I really cannot do this, I'm too old and I am not strong enough," Minerva whispered, before she again started to pant.

"You can Kitty, you are doing just fine and I am right here," Amelia whispered, stroking her carefully.

"I think I have to…" Minerva whispered.

"What?" Amelia asked looking at her with worried eyes.

"I think…it feels right that I have to push," Minerva whispered, looking at her with scared eyes.

"Then please do so," Amelia encouraged her, looking over at Poppy that nodded calmly.

"I need you," Minerva whispered, looking at her lover with still scared eyes.

"I am right here," Amelia assured her, felling that Minerva was crushing her hand in her own.

Minerva looked deeply into her eyes and Amelia looked back, nodding at her. The younger witch simply trusted her instincts, letting her body take full charge pushing the little girl out. It hurt more than any pain she had before felt, which said a lot. She screamed out in agony, hiding halfway in Amelia, which not even for a second left her side.

Poppy that was on the receiving end soon was holding their tiny, healthy baby girl. She quickly cleared her airways and let her angry screams fill the room, before handing her over to her parents.

"Oh kitty, she's so beautiful, just like you," said Amelia as tears of joy were running down her face.

Minerva cradled her young one lovingly, not minding that she was crying, and not minding that her body was still hurting. She just felt so happy and so extremely lucky. As she looked up into Amelia's tear-filled eyes she just felt so overwhelmed by it all, foremost by the love that seemed to always be between them, but also by this wonderful moment. Minerva would not, even for a second regret giving birth to little Elinor Dawn. Because as the little girl's screams seemed to weaken the dawn was slowly starting to appear. The two ladies could see the bright colors through the open hospital window. It all just fit so perfectly, perfect like them.

* * *

><p>"Mummy," young Elinor said and looked over at Minerva, she was correcting some term papers in transfiguration.<p>

"Mhm," said Minerva, halfway looking up at her six year old daughter.

"Why are you and mom older than all the other mommies and daddies," said Elinor, looking at her with questioning eyes.

Minerva looked at her wondering what to answer. Normally she was able to answer her right away, only this time she was lost on what to say. The young girl looked at her mother's puzzled face; it didn't happen that she looked that puzzled very often.

"Mummy," she said again.

Minerva gathered herself before answering, "Well it's because your mother and I wanted to wait until the time was right to have you. We didn't feel it was right to bring you into this world in the middle of a war. We didn't want to risk anything happening to you, so we were a bit older than normal parents when they chose to conceive."

"But what if the war starts again, will I be safe then?" she asked.

Before Minerva had time to answer Amelia walked in the door and said, "Of course sweetheart, your mother and I are the best witches there is and you also got your uncle Albus protection, so you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Good, I'm done with the homework, can I go play?" she said, looking at them both with pleading eyes.

"Of course, but don't go running into any of the class rooms interrupting anyone," said Minerva in a warning tone.

"I would never do that, see you to dinner," she said before running out after giving them an innocent smile.

"I really do hope she will not interrupt Snape again," said Minerva, as that had happened a couple of times before, and he had not been too happy about it.

"I'm sure she won't Kitty, but she sure does ask a lot of questions don't she," said Amelia, sitting down next to Minerva.

"She does yes, she asked why we are older than other parents," said Minerva with a very heavy sigh.

"You knew this day would come sooner or later, speaking of do you think there will be a new war?" asked Amelia.

"I honestly don't know, I do hope Voldemort will never come back, but I wouldn't be too sure, he still has his faithful followers," said Minerva with a heavy sigh.

"I know, that is what worries me, do you think she'll be safe, I mean chance is that worst comes to worst we will be in the middle of it and…" Amelia stopped thinking.

"Which is why she has your name, but neither of us can be too safe, ohh Melia, did we do wrong by bringing her into this world?" Minerva asked, looking at her with sad eyes.

"No, we did not my dearest Minerva, and if a new war breaks out we'll fight," said Amelia.

"That…we will, for us, for her and for good," said Minerva with a smile.

"For us, her and that evil will never win," Amelia second before kissing her again, before there was an angry knock on their door.

Minerva quickly opened, only to find an angry Snape, holding their daughter saying, "I do believe this is yours."

"Elinor Dawn," said Minerva in a firm tone.

"I'll be in my room I know," the young girl said, padding in the direction of it as Minerva looked at Snape saying, "It won't happen again I can assure you."

"I for sure hope not, or I will punish her myself," said Snape in a dry tone, before heading back to his class.

Minerva turned to face an amused Amelia that said, "Well, at least she have guts, you gotto give her that."

"I know, I just wished she would stop sneaking into his and others classes," said Minerva with a sigh.

"As do I, but it is a good thing that she want to learn at such young age," said Amelia.

"I wouldn't be so sure, are you staying in or working tonight?" Minerva asked.

"Working again I'm afraid, but I'll try not to be very late," said Amelia.

"Good as I hate when you are not there, you better head back out," said Minerva with a heavy sigh.

"I know, well as I said I'll try not to be very late and I love you," Amelia said, giving Minerva another kiss before again leaving her.

Minerva sighed heavily; before she sat down to continue correcting the papers. From the doorway young Elinor was watched, looking over at her mother with concerned eyes. In her eyes they both worked too much. She very quietly walked over, making Minerva aware of her before giving her a very big hug.

Minerva looked at her with wondering eyes saying, "What was that for?"

"Because I love you and I think you are the best mother in the world," said the young girl, before padding back into her room.

Happy tears were falling from Minerva's eyes as she thought, "I knew I had you for one reason."

* * *

><p>"They are completely hopeless," Minerva said with a groan, looking at Amelia, frustration was showing in her teal green eyes. She was referring to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley that had been late for class again.<p>

"What did they do this time?" Amelia asked calmly.

"Late for class, I remember his father was like that back in the days, his mother on the other hand always on time. In fact I have this new student Miss Granger, she in a way reminds me of Lily Potter," said Minerva, thinking about that for a second.

"Is her family a wizarding one? And you cannot really come down that hard on them, boys will be boys, they are bound to mess up a little. I'm sure they will slowly change," said Amelia.

"Muggle born, but as well as any witch in there I'm sure. True I suppose and I surly hope so with the right guidance," said Minerva with a smile.

"Meaning you, speaking of how is it to have him back?" asked Amelia, as she hadn't had a chance to discuss that with her yet.

"It's strange that he's suddenly back. He has grown so much since the last time I saw him. He looks so much like his father, only he has his mother's eyes. I don't think he even remembers me, but as any other student of mine he will be under my protection," said Minerva with nod.

"Well of course, it has been over ten years since you last saw him; a lot have changed in that time. And considering he was only one year old when you last saw him it would be weird if he did remember you. You are so good to them Minerva, do you know that," said Amelia and smiled at her.

"I know, but I still wish that we could have taken him in. At least he's in my house, that's something, and maybe he'll join the Quidditch team in the future like his father, who knows. I'm not better or worse than any other teacher at this school," Minerva argued.

"I think he most likely will and you are. You care for all of the students you have like they should have been your own children. You guide them and punish them when needed, and they respect you so much for it," said Amelia.

"Well in a way they are my children and I love them with all my heart," said Minerva with another smile.

"What about me then?" they suddenly heard Elinor Dawn's voice from the doorway. She had just gotten back from school.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" asked Amelia, looking at their young girl. She had just turned ten.

"You said that the students are mum's children and seemingly raise them. And now you are claiming that you love them with all your heart. What about me then?" she asked, looking at them with confused eyes.

Minerva smiled before answering, "Easy my little beautiful sunset, as you are our daughter I love you most of all. No matter how many students there will be I will still always love you more. You are without a doubt the love of my life. Nothing will ever change that."

"What about me then?" Amelia said, pretending to be offended.

"Don't you start," said Minerva in a warning tone, looking over at Elinor Dawn.

"I love you too mummy, I'm sorry for having doubts about your love," said Elinor and looked down into ground.

"That's all right little one," said Minerva and walked over to give her a big hug. Amelia just smiled at them knowing Minerva was right about what she had just said. No matter how many students that would come into the school, nothing would change the fact that Minerva was madly in love with their daughter. Not that she minded of course as Amelia knew that if there was one person in the world Minerva possible loved more it was herself. Nothing would ever change that, and she loved them both with all her heart.

* * *

><p>"Miss McGregor, quiet please," said Minerva in an annoyed tone, looking at her daughter.<p>

"But I wasn't…" Elinor started, knowing all too well that her whispering had again interrupted her mother's teachings.

"Silence or I will have to tell you to step out of the classroom." Minerva said in a warning tone.

"That is so not fair," Elinor objected in a high pitched tone, getting up from her desk so hard that the chair fell to the ground.

"Miss McGregor, will you please control yourself and Miss Weasley if I were you I would wipe that smile off your face. Now if you would sit down so I can continue with the teaching," said Minerva, looking at her daughter.

Elinor rolled her eyes lightly and muttered something, before sitting down again, glaring angrily at her mother. Why did she always get in trouble?"

"Now where were we?" Minerva asked.

"You were teaching us how to turn a feather into something else," said Ginny Weasley and smiled at her professor.

"Very good Miss Weasley, but if I were you I would stop passing notes with Miss McGregor during class and pay a little more attention," said Minerva, making the young girl blush shyly and look back down into her book. Minerva just smiled and winked to Elinor, which gave her a half-smile back. Maybe her mother wasn't that unfair after all, and maybe she shouldn't give her that hard of a time. Elinor sighed as she looked over at the feather in front of her wishing she could turn it into an apple and not a water goblet, as she was starting to get really hungry.

* * *

><p>Elinor looked confused after her mother and Albus. The chamber of secrets, what was that? She couldn't recall having learned anything about that in any book, or that her mothers had mentioned it before.<p>

As she slowly walked to her next class which was with Snape, she decided to ask her mothers about it the same night. After all if the teachers seemed to be that troubled by it, she had the right to know the origin of their concern.

It was the same afternoon Elinor was looking up from her potions book saying, "Mum, what is the chamber or secrets?"

Minerva looked up from the book she was reading a little surprised saying, "It is a Myth you should not worry about."

Elinor not being satisfied by this answer again asked, "But if it is nothing to be concerned about, why did you seem so worried about it earlier?"

"As I said there is nothing to be worried about so leave the matter be," McGonagall answered her.

"But if there is nothing to worry about, why can you not tell me?" she asked, not having any attention about giving up.

Minerva sighed saying, "Because as already said, it is none of your concern."

"I think I and the other students have a right to know it and if you will not tell me I will go in the restricted section in the library to find the answer," she said in a stubborn tone, crossing her arms above her chest.

"You most certainly will not as it is called restricted for a reason," said Minerva in a firm tone.

Elinor rolled her eyes at her and said, "I don't see what the big deal is, if it's only a myth then why are you so worried?"

"Because there is a crazy student thinking it is real and that can be really dangerous considering what happened the last time the chamber was opened," Minerva answered.

"Which was?" Elinor wanted to know.

"I've already told you too much, now will you please leave this to rest," said Minerva tiredly.

"Not fair!" Elinor screamed out, making Amelia that had been working in the study next to the living room come out and ask, "What on earth is the matter?"

"Mum will not tell me the truth," said Elinor nodding towards Minerva, that now was rolling her teal green eyes.

"Minerva, what is this about?" asked Amelia calmly.

"She wants to know the truth about the chamber or secrets, but in all honesty I think she's too young," said Minerva, looking at Amelia.

"Am not, I'm a teenager next year," Elinor protested loudly.

"Will you please deal with her, I do have enough of my mind right now," said Minerva, looking at her wife for help.

"So anytime there is a bump in the road I have to take the hit, but to be honest your mother is right Elinor, you are too young for this," said Amelia calmly.

"Fine I will go and look in the restricted section again, I really don't see what the big deal is here as I am totally old enough," she said, closing her book and getting up from the chair.

"She really does reminds me of you when you were that age, you know your mother was as stubborn as you when you wanted something," said Amelia, still calm.

"I was not," Minerva protested loudly, knowing her wife was right.

"She was?" asked Elinor, looking over at Amelia.

"She was, tell you what, if we do tell you the truth will you leave the matter be?" asked Amelia, making Minerva shake her head frantically.

"I suppose I can do that," said Elinor and sat down again, looking at her with curious eyes.

"I really don't think this is a good idea," said Minerva with yet another sigh.

"You know as well as I that she will find out one way or another," said Amelia.

Minerva nodded in her usual way as Amelia said, "I take it you do remember we told you about the four founders of the school."

"The ones the four towers are named after of course, but what does that have to do about the chamber?" Elinor asked confused.

"Well back in those days there was a partway war between Slytherin and Gryffindor as they were arguing over the fact if muggle-born should be allowed at the school grounds or not. Slytherin was against it as he felt the school should only be for purebloods, Gryffindor on the other hand disagree saying that a muggle-born or half-blood could be as good as a pureblood. This argument ended in Slytherin leaving the school, but not before leaving behind the chamber of secrets," Amelia stopped.

Elinor looked at her with excited eyes wanting to go on, but Amelia chose to exchange looks with Minerva before continuing, "The chamber of secrets is a legendary secret room that was constructed by Salazar Slytherin, it houses a monster which is supposed to finish his "Noble work."

"What kind of monster, what is it supposed to do?" asked Elinor excited.

"It is a basilisk that is supposed to kill the ones that are not purebloods," said Amelia with a heavy sigh.

"Not cool, but how do you get into this chamber or find it for that matter?" asked Elinor, ignoring the fact that her mother looked more grave than she normally would.

"Well that's the thing, only the true heir of Slytherin can open it, as you need to be able to speak Parseltongue. And there has so far only been one boy that has been able to do that. Tom Riddle. It was the year after your mum left the school, he even framed Hagrid, he did however not succeed. And now there is another mad student that is trying out the same thing, which is not good," said Amelia.

"You mean there is someone else out there like Tom, someone that wants to kill the muggles at this school, but for what reason?" Elinor asked.

"To created fair, I honestly don't know, I… I mean we just want you to be careful," said Amelia.

"Well I'm not really in harm's way either way considering I'm not a muggle," said Elinor with a triumphant smile. It however quickly weakened when she saw Minerva's eyes, making her say, "I'm sorry I should not have said that."

"No, you should not, that is not a very nice thing to say, considering we are all equal at this school," said Amelia with a sigh.

"You could have been killed if you went here back then as you are only…" she stopped.

"Careful, now will you promise to leave this to rest?" asked Amelia in a firm tone, yet warning tone.

"I will, but mum?" she said, looking at Minerva with questioning eyes.

"Yes," Said Minerva calmly.

"You will stop whoever is doing it right?" she said, looking at her mother with insecure eyes, as she really didn't want any of her friends to end up dead.

"Of course we will," said Minerva in a pretty certain tone.

"Good, is it okay if I go to my tower now as I was supposed to play chess with Ginny," she said.

"I'll take you," said Minerva, as it was after all her house.

"We are safe here right?" asked Elinor, still seeming a bit insecure.

"You are I promise," said Minerva, smiling at her.

"Cool, I'm just gonna get something," she said and run to her room as Amelia turned to Minerva saying, "Are you really that sure they are."

"I really hope so, Melia, or I would have sent the children home by now or made Albus do so," she said with a heavy sigh.

"They'll be fine as long as they are careful I am sure," said Amelia and gave Minerva a kiss to reassure her.

"You're right, I'll be right back, and will you please get some tea in the meantime?" Minerva said, as that usually calmed her nerves.

"Of course, don't take too long," said Amelia, giving her another kiss when they heard Elinor say, "Are you coming today or…?"

"I am, I'll be quick," said Minerva to Amelia, before walking over to her daughter to take her to the Gryffindor tower, hoping that nothing more would harm the students.

* * *

><p>It was later that night that Minerva and Amelia were in bed, Amelia looked into Minerva's teal green eyes asking, "Did you ever regret being with me?"<p>

"Of course not, why would you think that?" asked Minerva, looking at her with confused eyes, wondering if she had done anything to indicate that.

"It's just I'm not a pureblood, I am half and half, maybe you should have been with a pureblood like yourself, that way you would have been with an equal," said Amelia with a heavy sigh.

"My dearest Amelia, you are and have always been my equal. I can understand why the chamber have made you think about this, if that is in fact he case, but not have I now, nor will I ever regret being with you. You are the love of my life and nothing can ever change that. Besides we both know that you are as good as any pureblood, if not better," said Minerva stroking her cheek very gently.

Amelia smiled at her in a very loving way, not speaking. She just bent a bit forward to give Minerva a very deep kiss implying she wanted something more. Minerva quickly obliged her wish understanding her lover's need, not only that, but she had had needs of her own as well.

* * *

><p>It was about three months after this that Harry Potter fought the basilisk in the chamber of secrets and won. He was among many of his fellow students considered a hero, but not all liked the young boy all that much. One of them was young Elinor.<p>

"Harry Potter this and that, ugh," she said as she threw her backpack down at Minerva's desk.

"There, there, he did after all save his fellow students and kill the basilisk," said Minerva calmly.

"I coulda done that too, and I'm fed up with him in any case, he's not as perfect as they think," she said with a huff.

"I am sure you are quite right little mouse, as no one to my knowledge is perfect," said Minerva, and managed to show a half-smile.

"That's not true as you are perfect in every way," Elinor argued, as in her eyes her mother was just that.

"Even I have flaws," said Minerva, as she did.

"Like what, you're like the smartest witch I know, you're an animagus, you're still beautiful, you always keep everything in order, you are never late, you manage your work and personal life, so I am sorry mum, but I cannot find any mistakes when it comes to you," said Elinor.

Minerva didn't know what to say, making Elinor let out a groan and go to her room.

A moment after Amelia entered Elinor's room. She had partway been listening to their conversations and said, "Your mother is afraid of Voldemort regaining his powers and the consequences that might have. She is afraid of any harm that may cause the students in this school. She is afraid of something happening to you or me as we are the ones she loves the most. She dislikes when things are not in order, and she is not too crazy about spiders."

"Poor mum, so many worries," Elinor whispered.

"We share them like we share everything else, now what is important that you remember is that she's human and ever she can make mistakes. So when she does be there and help her through it like I do," said Amelia wisely.

"I will try, thank you for sharing that," said Elinor.

"You are welcome little mouse," said Amelia and gave her a hug, before leaving her to her thoughts. She did after all want to spend some time with Minerva when she first was home. As they both worked so much they seldom found time for each other and Amelia predicted it would be less of that in the time to come if Voldemort again was rising.

* * *

><p>"Minerva, you cannot go on like this," said Amelia tiredly, looking at Minerva, she was curled up in her cat form on their bed. Her back was facing Amelia. She of course didn't answer.<p>

"Please," Amelia whispered, tears running down her cheek.

She pulled some of her grey stained hair behind her ear, still looking at her lover. The last few weeks had gone by more or less the same way, Minerva coming home from work and curling up like a cat on the bed, refusing to speak to her. Shutting her and everyone else out. All because of Albus Dumbledore's death.

"Mother, mum," Elinor Dawn's yells interrupted her thinking.

"Yes sweetheart," Amelia answered with a very heavy sigh, going out of the bedroom and closing the door behind her.

"No change huh?" the seventeenth year old girl asked, looking at her mother with questioning eyes.

"No," said Amelia, not needing to say anything else.

"That was what I wanted to talk to you about, I have a suggestion to something you can do with mum," said Elinor excitedly.

"What would that be?" Amelia asked curiously.

"You should see this muggle movie Titanic, it's just so amazing," said Elinor with a dreamy sigh.

"Like I really could take her anywhere, she's refusing to change from cat to human," said Amelia with a heavy sigh.

"Let me try, just trust me on this," said Elinor, walking into the master bedroom.

Amelia followed her inside, looking at her with wondering eyes. Elinor walked over to the bed and sat down next to the grey and black cat. She gently let her hand stroke over her. Amelia couldn't help but smile as it reminded her about her and Minerva when they were young and first started going out. Her daughter's raven black hair was tied in a blue ribbon forming a ponytail like the one her mother once used to have. She was an exact replica of her mother; the only difference was her stormy grey eyes, which looked like her own.

"Mummy, can you please change back," Elinor requested.

Very slowly the cat turned into Minerva, but she kept laying in a curl as well as it let itself do.

"I know that you are hurting, we all are, but this is no way to deal with it. We all miss uncle Albus, but you need to go on. Why don't you go with mother to this movie and try to distance yourself from it all," said young Elinor.

"What kind of movie?" Minerva asked, making a frown with one of her dark grey eye brows.

"Titanic, it's this really great love story between this young couple Jack and Rose. He is from the lower class and she's all high and mighty with her family from the upper class. Well they meet and… Either way they are played by these two muggle actors called Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet, he's just so handsome," said Elinor with a dreamy sigh.

"Quite fascinating I am sure," said Minerva in a dry tone, rolling her teal green eyes mildly.

"Well the point I was trying to make is that I think you should see it with mother, it would do you both good to get out a little," said Elinor.

"I don't know, isn't the tickets really expensive?" Minerva asked, not quite convinced.

"I already bought you one each, the movie is starting at seven tonight, so you have to time to go out and eat before," said Amelia, proudly holding up two sets of tickets.

"She thinks of everything, you at least gotto give her that," said Amelia, a little amused by the young girl's enthusiasm.

"Fine…fine, I'll go, but I refuse to enjoy it, now will you both get out so I can get dressed, if I do have to get out, I do refuse to look like crap," said Minerva, pushing them both against the bedroom door and closing it behind them.

"Thank you, little mouse," said Amelia giving her daughter a great hug of relief.

"You are welcome mother, just try to enjoy yourselves," said Elinor breaking free, before heading out of their private quarters.

* * *

><p>It was the same night that Minerva found herself crying against Amelia at the movie theater. In fact she sobbed more than anyone else in there. Amelia didn't particularly mind at she felt it better that Minerva let her feelings out, than having the bottled up inside. And this was the first time since Albus's funeral that Minerva let herself fall apart. Amelia kissed the top of her head and stroked her gently.<p>

As the end credits started to roll Minerva turned to Amelia, looking at her with tearful eyes. The younger witch very slowly and insecure searched for the elder's lips, kissing her in a very needing way. In fact it was a much more needy way that Amelia had felt in a while. She just pulled Minerva further in in the embrace and continued to kiss her for a little while. Then she gently stroked Minerva's cheek leaned her forehead against her. She didn't speak; she simply took care of the other woman's needs instead.

Minerva slowly got up from the seat saying, "We should probably leave."

Amelia nodded with a smile, struggling a little to get up from the uncomfortable seat, before she caught up and asked, "So do you want to go home or…?"

"I don't know, it's late, but I could still go for a drink or something like that, if you want to…" said Minerva.

"I could do that, should we go to a muggle pub or wizard one`?" Amelia asked, just as their deciding process got interrupted by saying, "Professor McGonagall, Amelia, what are you guys doing here?"

Both the ladies startled and turned to see Ginny Weasley along with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. All three were smiling at them, spite the fact that there was still a war going on they didn't seem to be very worried at that very point.

"We've been out for dinner and a movie," Amelia answered, as Minerva stood partway behind her, leaning against her.

"Really, what did you see?" asked Ginny curiously, looking at the two old witches.

"Titanic," Amelia answered.

"I never figured you for two person's seeing that, what did you think?" asked Ginny a bit surprised.

"It was mostly to get out a little, it was good, and don't you think dearest?" Amelia asked, looking at Minerva.

"It was good I think, sad thing is it brought back a lot of memories," said Minerva with a heavy sigh.

"Were you on the boat?" Luna asked, she never learned how old the old witch were, but if she was that old, it was possible that she had been on that ship.

"How old do you assume I am Miss Lovegood? And no I was not, but my mother were," Minerva answered.

"Well I would assume all things considered somewhere between sixty and maybe ninety, but that is very hard to tell, you can be younger or older. To my knowledge witches does not change much over the years when they grow older, and since you are an animagus as well you are bond to age slower than a regular witch," Luna quickly summed up.

"Very impressive," said Amelia with an amused smiled.

"Thank you, and when you say your mother was there, what about your father?" asked Luna.

Amelia looked at Minerva to check if she was okay or not, Minerva gave her a look implying that she was, before answering, "I am afraid it is a very long story and it is very late."

"Please tell it, I mean maybe not here, but at a pub or something," Ginny begged, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Yes, please do, I mean it must be pretty interesting," said Luna.

"Drinks are on me if you do," said Neville, wanting to hear the story as well.

Minerva nodded and Amelia said, "Please lead the way as we're not that familiar in this area."

The three youngsters quickly lead on the pub they were usually at when they were around there and the two older witches quickly followed, holding each other's hands.

* * *

><p>After they had all sat down and Neville had gotten drinks for everyone, all eyes were turned towards Minerva that was sitting curled up close to Amelia.<p>

"As you know the ship were supposed to sail from England to the United States, but it never got that far. My mother, her current husband and their daughter was among the many person's on second class, as they were at the time doing good economic. My mother had been so lucky as to fall in love with the most wonderful man and he spoiled her to bits in every way. They had decided to take this trip as it had been the first they had in years as they didn't want to leave my older sister behind. Tragic enough everything went wrong, the ship started to sink and her husband was trapped down below, trying to get up with my sister. She on the other hand was trapped in the mess upstairs. He finally found her, only in time for the ship to go fully under. They were holding on to this part of the ship that was barely big enough for any of them. In the end the cold became too much for my sister that slowly made her loose her grip, and since she had no life jacket, neither of them did actually, she started to sink. Her father dove after her, but neither returned again. When they finally got saved my mother was crushed losing the two loves of her life, her husband and her daughter," Minerva finished.

"That's horrible," said Neville.

"Really heartbreaking," Ginny agreed.

"What happened after that?" Luna wanted to know.

"Well she got ashore and went home heartbroken and alone. She was actually so shook up that she couldn't do anything for a very long time. Then she went back to work and life slowly moved on as it tends to do. About seven years after the accident she meet my father, a bring wizard and then married four years after that, and a little under two years after that I was born," Minerva finished.

"So it worked out well after all, did you get more siblings?" asked Luna.

"A younger sister, she died very young and they are all deceased now," said Minerva with a heavy sigh.

"What about you then?" asked Neville looking over at Amelia with curious eyes.

"Not much to tell really, I'm one year older than my sweetheart here, mother was a witch, father was non-magical, I had no siblings, but I did have a dog, I didn't have many friends before I started at Hogwarts, and life before was pretty boring," Amelia admitted with a little smile.

"Speaking of how long have you two been a couple?" asked Neville, as to his knowledge they had been together forever.

"Since my sixth year and her seventh, isn't that right?" Amelia asked, looking over at Minerva for confirmation.

"Quite right yes," Minerva nodded.

"But we were friends long before," said Amelia added, nuzzling Minerva a little.

"You have really been together forever, I wish I found someone like that," said Luna with a dreamy sigh.

"But if you two have been together that long, you could only have been with each other or…?" Ginny asked thoughtfully, considering how young they must have been.

"Uhm I believe you dated at least two before me," said Amelia, looking at Minerva.

"Briefly yes, and you have two or is it three," Minerva counted.

"Two, third didn't count due to you know what," said Amelia with a sigh.

"Some couples do really stick together forever, much like your mother and father," said Neville and looked over at Ginny.

"And yours, they are still together even if…" she stopped. Neville's parents were still together, but they were at the worst they could be, St. Mungo's hospital.

Neville just nodded, no one spoke and it became an awkward silence while they all thought of Neville's parents and what had happened to them during the first wizard war. Minerva could feel Amelia squeezed her hand hardly; she squeezed back without looking over at her. Three times, their own secret signal.

Then Minerva cleared her voice a little saying, "It is late, I better get back to the school as I have an early class."

"We're sorry, we really didn't mean to keep you," said Ginny noticing how late it actually was.

"That is quite alright Ginerva. Thank you all for a lovely evening, I really had a great time," said Minerva, smiling at the three of them.

"I did as well, shall we," said Amelia, slowly getting up. Minerva nodded and followed her example when Ginny suddenly asked, "One last question."

The two old witches turned and at the same time said, "Yes."

"What were the first present you gave each other?" asked Ginny, looking at them with curious eyes.

The two women again exchanged looks before Minerva said, "Well the first time Melia gave me was a silver cat necklace. It was funny really. I was at the time I was trying to get my patronus right, but couldn't, and also at the same time I was trying to become and animagus. I had no idea either would become a cat."

"Well you always liked cats and I thought it would bring good luck," said Amelia, blushing shyly.

"It surly did just as the gift you gave me, which in fact was a friendship bracelet, do you remember," said Amelia with a slight giggle.

"I do yes, we made them in the common room the same way for fun, you were ever so sad when it broke during the first wizard war," said Minerva, gazing at her with sympathetic eyes.

"I was, it was the greatest gift someone ever gave me as it came from the heart," said Amelia, smiling at her wife.

"It was, and since you were that upset I went out and got you one in twirled silver, to this date she have never once taken it off," said Minerva.

"Same goes for her and that necklace, show them," said Amelia.

Minerva was fondling a bit with the robe that was around her neck, before she managed to pull up a cat in silver. The girls went aww and Neville commented it was a very nice cat. Minerva smiled at Amelia, before putting it back where it belonged as Amelia said, "You did now know this but back in the days Minerva considered to get a tattoo."

"And did she?" asked Neville, that found it very hard to picture Minerva with any kind of tattoo.

"We both did, the same one actually, but that is another story, don't stay out to late as you all have classes in the morning," said Minerva, dragging Amelia out of there while the remaining three got into a discussion about what kind of tattoo they were having.

* * *

><p>Once they got home Minerva's lips again found Amelia's and the two ladies started to kiss each other hungrily. One kiss made room for another, one touch caressing the other, trying to remove the layers of clothing surrounding the bodies, until they both stood there naked. Minerva took Amelia's hand and very slowly dragged her to the bed. She lay down on it and carefully spread her legs so the other woman could slide between them. Minerva let her hands caress through the grey stained red hair, caressing it lovingly, making Amelia smile at her.<p>

Amelia carefully let her hand caress along Minerva's hips, then slowly running up her sides before they were laid to rest, one on her side and one near her cheek.

Amelia looked deeply into Minerva's eyes, they were filled with lust and need for her. It had after all been at least three months since the couple had each other last. She slowly bent down and again let her lips assault Minerva's, caressing every inch, letting her tongue ripple over it before it slide inside, violently playing with Minerva's. Both were trying to get the lead, but Amelia ended up winning the battle, only to withdraw for air.

Both of them laid there, panting heavily, looking at each other, Minerva slowly let her body arch, but only with an inch, showing Amelia she wanted more.

"Easy Kitty, we have all the time in the world," Amelia whispered, carefully stroking her cheek, it had once been firm, but now it was a bit sunk in. Not that it made any difference as Amelia still loved every inch of her. She slowly worked her way down to her neck, the skin had over the year sustained little wrinkles, but the skin was still very soft. Just like Amelia's lips, the old woman still had the softest lips in the world, Minerva had no idea how that was still possible, but it was. She loved how they caressed her neck, there was love in every moment, and even if Amelia was very gentle, she was also eager. Eager to kiss and suck on every inch of her. As her lips slowly moved down to her still hard breasts they discovered two very rigid nipples. Two nipples ready to be sucked on. Amelia let her lips devourer the nipple, no longer caring to be gentle, she sucked hard on it. Minerva screamed out and kicked her legs hardly, begging for more. Her fingers that had been caressing through Amelia's soft hair slid down and she ended up scratching Amelia's shoulders.

Amelia let go of the nipple whispering, "Not so rough."

"I'm sorry," Minerva panted.

"It's all right, just a bit more careful," Amelia whispered, going up to give her a reassuring kiss, showing her she had really done no harm. Amelia carefully and very lovingly nuzzled Minerva's neck before she again went down to her breasts. Letting her lips caressed around her darkened nipple. When she was younger they had been in a lighter shade, but after she passed fifty they had slowly darkened, much like Amelia's own. And as her breast had ended up hanging

Minerva let her hand slide between their bodies and grasp Amelia's breast, squeezing it, making the other woman let go of her breast and let her head go back, screaming out in delight. Minerva smiled as she managed to raise just enough to suck on Amelia's dark red nipple. Her hands going to her lower back, caressing it, then going down to pinch her ass.

Amelia panted; pushing Minerva's head closer to her breast, letting her almost choke on it, as shivers of pleasure was running through her body. She slowly moved a bit back and forth between Minerva's legs, making her knee caress against her folds.

Minerva let go of her breast, only to lie back down in bed, panting, looking at Amelia, smiling at her, seeing that her teeth had made some Minor impression around her nipple. Amelia didn't particularly mind, just like she didn't when Amelia did the same.

Amelia bent down to kiss her very gently, nuzzling her chin before going for her breast. Minerva arched so it got closer to her, enjoying how her lover's lip were toying with it.

The younger woman shivered lightly, panting as she whispered, "I want to feel you inside."

Amelia nodded, letting a couple of fingers slide into Minerva's mouth. Minerva eagerly sucked on them, making them wet before Amelia let them slide down between her legs, caressing over her numb. Minerva kicked her legs hardly, screaming out.

Amelia let go of her breast only to look at her and whisper, "Easy."

Minerva nodded panting, trying to calm herself, but as she felt Amelia's fingers neared her opening she froze. She looked at her with frightened eyes, knowing she would not come to harm, still she sometimes had difficulties with it being hurt in the past.

Amelia removed her hand very carefully and looked at Minerva with insecure eyes. She did not wish to harm her, only to pleasure. Minerva took a deep breath before leading Amelia's hand back to her opening. Amelia let her fingers rest there, looking at Minerva for further instructions. Minerva nodded and Amelia very slowly slid inside her, a little by little, carefully going in and out, but by Minerva's request she soon went faster.

Amelia again started to suck on her breast, a bit harder than before and she could feel Minerva's lips attaching themselves to her shoulder. She felt her teeth sink into it, as her body tensed up, only to start shaking uncontrollably moments after. Amelia felt how she were closing around her fingers, over and over, before she slowly retracted and looked at her.

"Thank you," Minerva panted, looking at Amelia with grateful eyes.

"You are welcome, Kitty, are you feeling better?" asked Amelia, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Much better thank you, this was just what I needed," she said, giving up a sigh of satisfaction.

Amelia slowly rolled over on the side and pulled her close before she said, "I noticed that, so do you wish to sleep or…?"

"Cuddle and sleep," said Minerva crawling closer and purred sweetly.

Amelia again giggled until Minerva found a soft spot on her rough neck, kissing it tenderly, noticing that she was not the only one in need. Her old, but slender arm wrapped around her lower, carefully caressing her back, making Amelia purr as well. Minerva as she let her hand stroke up and down her still soft backside. She knew it would be a long and amazing night.

* * *

><p>"Mummy please do…something," Elinor say, frustration was showing clearly in her stormy grey eyes.<p>

"What do you want me to do, they thrown my off my position, I have no power," said Minerva with a frustrated sigh. They were in her office.

"You are wrong, you have to talk to Alecto and Amicus, and they are not treating us fairly. Besides I can do dark arts as well as any Slytherin," she said, crossing her arms around her chest.

"If you have a problem with them you should take it up with Snape, he is the headmaster. And you are not and I mean not to do dark arts," said Minerva in a warning tone. Snape was in fact the headmaster, and Minerva was sure of that if Dumbledore would turn in his grave if he saw what Snape was doing to the school.

"No, you are going to take back your old position, you are more worth in than Alecto, she's stupid and you are ten times of what she will ever be. And why am I not to teach what I am told," said Elinor.

"Because that is dangerous and you know it," said Minerva, ignoring her other comment, even if she happened to know that were a fact. Then again she was older than Alecto.

"Fine…do nothing then," said Elinor and stormed out of there in anger.

Minerva sighed as she leaned her head in her hands, looking through her window onto the Hogwarts grounds. So much had changed since Albus had passed away. She had been witness to Snape and the death eaters taking over the school and how the subjects had changed. Teachers like Alecto and Amicus were favoring students that were pureblood, mostly Slytherin, and in time defense against dark arts had been change to only dark arts, teaching the students the worst spells you could think of to use in the ongoing war.

Minerva was firmly against it, but as she was an old, wise woman she didn't speak up against them. She knew their time would come in the end. Instead she helped out the students as much as she could in every way, in addition to guiding them and protecting them when that was strictly necessary.

"I thought I find you here," she heard Amelia's voice behind her, and turned to see the other woman at the door. She was leaning against the doorway, her red hair held in a ponytail, held back by a green ribbon. The green robe she was wearing was similar to Minerva's.

Minerva shook her head, she never gotten why Amelia sometimes wore her hair like that and not a knot. She of course at times preferred a knot as well, but at most times her hair was in the ponytail held back in a ribbon or a rubber band matching what she was wearing.

The old auror looked at her wife, spite the fact that they were married they were very seldom wearing their wedding bands. Then again there was no need as people knew they were a couple and Amelia had taken Minerva's last name after that was a fact. Even Elinor Dawn was now McGonagall, but she had chosen to keep both names as she liked McGregor as well. They no longer saw any need to hide her identity as she looked so much like Minerva and Amelia as it was and everyone that knew the little family already knew the truth.

"Where else, I do have work and I found it better to do it here than upstairs," said Minerva with a sigh, even if she was no longer deputy headmaster, she still had a lot to do.

"I assumed as much. So I saw the little mouse downstairs, she was telling the other students that she truly hates you, what happened?" Amelia asked as she had never heard their daughter use a wording that strong, no matter how upset.

"She…she said she hates me?" Minerva asked rather shocked.

"Those were her exact words, I didn't listen in on the rest of her conversation," said Amelia, looking at the younger woman's hurt expression.

"You know that are very few things I am loyal to right?" said Minerva with a heavy sigh.

"I do yes, that would be your family, which by now is only me and Elinor, this school, the old Gryffindor house and the order of the Phoenix," Amelia quickly summed up.

"Well most others would have left when the death eaters took over, but I couldn't as to me this place is like a sanctuary, it's a place where I in many ways grew up and learned to be me, it is where we first meet. It is in many ways my home. I had good times here and bad, laughter and tears, joys and sorrows and I know we will have lots of that in the future. The only sad thing now is that Snape and the others is ruining what this school stands for, what Dippet and Dumbledore worked so hard to obtain. A school for everyone no matter what you are, everyone shall be treated like equals, no exceptions. I want that to remain, that a non-magical can be as well of a witch or wizard as a pureblood. I don't want the students to be afraid. We are now at war with ourselves and I don't know how long that will last, but if and when it ends I want to rebuild this school if that is needed to what it was. If I live that long that is," Said Minerva with a heavy sigh.

"Spoken like a real McGonagall and a true Gryffindor and you will survive this war as we survived the last. You need more than a stupid war to kill us," said Amelia, and nodded to make that a fact.

Minerva carefully lifted her robe, before removing her shoe and pantyhose showing of her tattoo on her right ankle and a bit above. The Hogwarts logo and beneath when she and Amelia become a couple. She smiled at Amelia saying, "We'll fight for Hogwarts and the students."

Amelia on the other hand removed her robe and pulled down her underskirt and pantyhose showing the exact same tattoo as Minerva on her hip. She smiled back saying, "For Hogwarts, the student and equality for all witches and wizards."

As she got dressed Minerva walked over and said, "Do you really think we can all make it through this."

"Time will tell Kitty, time will tell, but I hope so," said Amelia and pulled her close, holding onto her harder than she done in a while. Minerva clanged on to her as well, afraid of what would happen in the future as it was not bright, and afraid of losing each other.

* * *

><p>Minerva didn't want to believe it; in fact she was sure it had to be a mistake. Harry Potter could not be dead. The little boy that had once lived, the one she had said goodbye to at the Dursley's doorsteps when he was one year and three months, he could not be dead.<p>

Yet he was laying there lifeless in Hagrid's strong arms as he walked up towards the school.

Minerva felt numb. She knew the Weasley's were standing behind her, which forced her to keep her façade, but on the inside she was falling apart. "Her little boy was dead…" The little boy she had once cradled in her arms as a baby. The boy she had watched grown up as she had taught him at Hogwarts. The young boy that had set up on a journey to kill Voldemort, he was dead.

"Amelia, where are you," she thought as she hadn't seen the other witch in a while, they had both been occupied with that battle. Then out of nowhere she felt her lover's thin fingers slide into hers. She felt the usual three squeezes and could hear her calm breaths next to her. She was not alone.

Minerva most of all wanted to run away and hide so she could cry, but she continued to stand like the rest as Hagrid came even closer and lay the young Potter down before them.

"Nooooo," Minerva thought, as she ran towards Harry, Amelia quickly let go of her, but stood right behind her. Minerva looked at Harry, hearing Voldemort's words, glaring at him with hateful eyes; he would not get away with this. She cursed inside her, her wand ready to draw.

Amelia, spite the situation couldn't help but to smile. Never before had she seen her Minerva so fierce and determined. Joining her was Kingsely and Slughorn. Amelia was about to join as well, when she felt a pain in the back and sank down on the floor. The old witch quickly got up and turned, standing face to face with a death eater. She cursed, her story grey eyes were shining like lightning.

As the other three were battling Voldemort, she gave all he had making the death eater lay lifeless on the ground. She turned only to see her Minerva fall to the ground, seemingly lifeless.

"No!" she thought, hurrying over to her, not caring about anything else. Amelia ignored Harry and Voldemort, as her only concern was for her wife. She lifted her up into her arms, gently stroking her whispering, "Kitty, Kitty."

"Melia," Minerva whispered with a weak voice.

"Shhh I'm right here," Amelia whispered, holding her closer.

"Is it over yet?" Minerva whispered.

"Soon Kitty, soon," Amelia whispered, looking halfway over at the two battling men. Tears were dripping from her eyes as she could feel Minerva drifting away in her arms.

"I won't let you die on me," she thought, knowing there was no way she would let that happen. From a distance a pretty beat up Elinor were watching her mothers, tears streaming down her eyes fearing that her mother was lost forever.

* * *

><p>"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now," Elinor Dawn sang along with the stereo that was in the court yard in the castle they were trying to rebuild. The young girl was twirling around dancing along with the music.<p>

"I said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I just need you now," she sang happily, not having a worry in the world. The war was over and everything was just great. They had won the war and Voldemort was dead, and now her mother was rebuilding the school. She was after all headmistresses and a very good one as such.

The other students and adults were around couldn't help, but watch the young girl, smiling at her. Molly Weasley looked at Arthur saying, "Do you remember when that was us during the first war?"

"I do yes, she is so much like her mother," said Arthur with a smile.

"Speaking of, do you know where she is?" asked Molly, as she hadn't seen Minerva all day, only Amelia from time to time.

"Can't say that I have, would you look at that," he said, nodding towards Harry and Ginny that were having an intimate conversation.

"I always knew they would end up together," said Molly with a smile.

"Young love, there is nothing like it," they suddenly heard Amelia say behind them.

"Very true," Arthur agreed.

"I love this song," Amelia said, walking towards the CD Player and the dancing children. She swallowed before she sang along, "Let me tell you that I love you, that I think about you all the time, Minerva, you are calling me, now I'm coming home.

It's uncertain if it was the song that drove Minerva to the courtyard, or if it was something else, but a as Amelia neared the second verse she appeared in front of her, with tear rimmed eyes.

She let a finger close Amelia's lips as she sang, But if I should become a stranger, know that it would make me more than sad, Amelia, you are everything I've ever had."

Happy tears were running down Amelia's cheek as she whispered, "We should have them change the lyrics to Hogwarts someday."

"I know, and we should take our next vacation to Caledonia," said Minerva; they were after all both from Scotland.

"I agree, so do you want to try it?" she asked, putting the song on replay. Minerva paused it as she turned to the crowd, saying, "If I could get everyone's attention, Mister Weasley if you would leave Miss Granger alone for two seconds. That's better. I would like to ask you all to join in on this song, and sing Hogwarts on the places where there is Caledonia. The reason for this is that to me Hogwarts have for big periods of time been my home, a place that I… I mean we treasure. A place where we have our family, and where we all are family. Everyone here is considered an equal and they come here to learn how to become a witch or a wizard. It doesn't matter where you are from Hogwarts is a place for everyone wanting to learn this. So if you all please."

As they all mumbled something about she was right Amelia put the song back on and looked at Minerva. She nodded at her to start to sing, after all Amelia was the best singer, if they didn't count Elinor that quickly joined in along with the rest. Soon they were all singing, "Let me tell you that I love you, that I think about you all the time, Hogwarts you are calling me, now I'm coming home. If I should become a stranger, know that it would make me more than sad, Hogwarts you ever everything I ever had."

Amelia while still singing, started to dance slowly with Minerva, moving along with the music, carefully whispering the rest of the lyrics into her ear, leaning her head on her shoulder. Minerva just smiled, she was just so extremely happy. She knew that the war was over, this time for good, and she could now live like she wanted with her family.

"Look at that," said Elinor to Ginny, nodding towards her dancing parents.

"Nothing beats old love," said Ginny and smiled at them.

"Care to dance?" Harry asked his girlfriend. She nodded and took his hand, joining in with the loving couples.

Elinor let out a happy sigh watching the others dance in front of her. Then she felt a bit sad as she had no one to dance with. She sighed as she got up to leave; sometimes being alone wasn't all that great. Just then as she turned away from the happy crowd she heard a familiar voice say, "May I have this dance?"

"Oh hey Christopher, no I think I'll pass," she said smiling at the head boy of her house.

"Why not?" he asked, still holding out his hand.

Since Elinor couldn't really think of a why not, she just simply smiled and took it. As he was gently leading her she whispered, "Thank you Chris, I really needed this."

"I know you did raven," he said, gently kissing the top of her head.

From a distance Amelia made Minerva aware of the young couple, Minerva frowned a bit wondering how she had failed to see that before. Then she just smiled and let her attention go to Amelia again, whispering something into her ear, making her nod and follow Minerva away from the dancing crowd and upstairs to their private quarters.

* * *

><p>"I swear if that girl doesn't…" Minerva said walking back and forth in the study as Amelia was sitting on the couch trying to read. It was a few weeks after they had seen the couple dance outside in the court yard. After that they had seemed to be inseparable. It was almost like watching themselves when they were young, except the fact that Christopher was a boy. However the last few nights young Elinor had been home late which was against the school rule, something Minerva did not approve of. <em>Not only as her headmistress, but as her mother.<em>

"Will you calm down, Kitty; she's probably just out with Christopher or something. Just remember we used to sneak out at her age as well and that was during a war," said Amelia, with a half-smile.

"And that always turned out so well," said Minerva with a sigh, looking at the time, over elven, meaning Amelia should have been in an hour before.

"Why don't you just go to bed and I'll sit up and wait for her, or rather check the Gryffindor tower in not too long, she has to come in sooner or later, she got early classes," said Amelia calmly, knowing that even if she tended to be late at times, she would never miss a class.

"Or maybe we should go out and look for her, she's never been this late before," said Minerva, now more worried than annoyed. A million thoughts were running through her mind, neither very positive.

"Minerva sweetheart, she's fine I promise," said Amelia, getting up and walking over to her before she took her hands in her own. She looked deeply in her eyes and for a moment it was like they were having a wordless conversation.

Minerva nodded quietly before she broke free, and slowly walked towards the door. Then she turned back towards her wife and asked, "Are you coming or…?"

"I thought you wanted me to wait up for her," said Amelia with a little frown.

"I would rather like to have you in bed with me, you are right, as you said she have to come back sooner or later," said Minerva with a half-smile.

Amelia nodded, got up and followed Minerva, but not before glancing out of the window once more to see if she could spot Elinor Dawn somewhere far down there.

* * *

><p>It was far after midnight that young Elinor returned to the castle. She was having a rough night and nothing had gone after the plan. Now she wished she had stayed in in the first place instead of going out, only to have a big argument with Christopher. How could he be that stupid? Accusing her of flirting with Ian O'Connor. They had only been talking and nothing more. She let out a sigh of frustration.<p>

She mostly wanted to do as when she was little, curl up between her mothers and hide. She knew that she most likely was too old for it, but still right now that was the only place she wanted to be. It was the only place that could make her feel safe, warm and loved.

Slowly she found her way up to Minerva's private corners. She put her shoes in the hallway before she quietly walked further in, towards the bedroom, where her mothers by the sound of it were sleeping. She quietly opened the door and pulled off her socks and jacket and let it drop to the floor. The sneaked into the bed, in between them, they were laying just enough apart for her to do that, even if they were holding hands.

Minerva even in her far sleep got aware of something was not like it should, she slowly opened her eyes and whispered, "Melia."

"Uhmmm," Amelia whispered and opened her eyes as well, meeting Minerva's in the darkness.

"I think we are having a nightly visitor, in fact I think we have a little mouse in our bed," said Minerva, very gently letting her hand stroke over Elinor's.

"And here I thought you were too old to sneak into our bed," said Amelia, smiling lovingly at her daughter.

"I am, but I had a rough night, and I needed to… I just want to…I should go," said Elinor and sat up.

"Wait…do you wish to talk about it?" Minerva asked, sitting up, only to put a hand on her shoulder.

"We are great listeners if you do," said Amelia sitting up a bit better.

"Well you've been together for a long time right," said Elinor, turning to look at the old, wrinkly couple.

"Since forever, why do you ask?" said Minerva, exchanging a quick look with Amelia.

"Weren't you ever jealous? I mean at some point there had to be other suitors on either one of you," said Amelia, looking at them both.

"Of course, your mother was a very attractive woman back in the days," said Amelia, getting a warning look and added, "Still is, there were not a boy at Hogwarts wishing he was with her, and some tried to approach her."

"I was not the only one being approached, do you remember Henry Klein," said Minerva, and rolled her eyes lightly.

"Oh God yes. It was this boy Henry, he was in our transfiguration class, very handsome, and he had his heart set on me. Tried with flowers and very sweet lines even. I actually fell for a few," said Amelia thinking back.

"You should have seen her, she was blushing like crazy every time he was around," said Minerva with a heavy sigh.

"My heart always belonged to you. Either way so this one day Henry and I were sitting out in the court yard talking over a subject and okay I admit I may have blushed a bit too much and maybe laughter a bit more than I should. So what happened was your mother she came marching over to us saying, "I thought you were with me, clearly I was wrong." I quickly backed away saying, "M, please don't be like that, of course I am, I have no interest in him in any way, and I am sorry if it may have looked otherwise, I only want you, I promise." Henry of course looked at us rather shocked. And your mother at this point standing with her arms crossed over her chest, back facing us said, "Well then you should remember for the future I do not like that you flirt like that, and you should stay away from her, she is mine." Then she hexed him," said Amelia and both women fell apart in laughter.

"She never flirted with anyone after that, at least not like that. I had some admirers as well, but in the end we ended up rejecting most and we are more than happy with each other," said Minerva, giving Amelia a very loving gaze, which quickly got returned.

"But how do you know when you have found true love?" asked Elinor, looking at them for an answer.

Minerva looked at Amelia that looked back before she said, "Love is a very strange thing. I don't know if it is meant to put in words either, but you know once you felt it.

Elinor sighed and looked over at Amelia that said, "Love is the most powerful thing of all, it knows no face, no name or no age. It blinds, it wounds, but it also heels and makes things better. I think that love is very different from person to person, so what I feel for your mother will not be the same as you feel for a future lover. I just hope that what we have will last forever as it is truly amazing."

"Thank you for clearing that up," said Elinor and rolled her eyes lightly, feeling ever more confused.

"You are welcome, so let me guess Christopher accused you of flirting with someone else," said Amelia.

"Yes Ian, but if he's gonna be that stupid, I don't wanna be with him either way as I wasn't doing anything," Elinor said, crossing her arms over her chest in dismay.

"Don't be so hard on him, but if I were you I would think it over before you decide what to do," said Amelia.

Elinor didn't answer to this, just looked at her mothers, sitting there next to each other, and inches apart, looking at her with their regular wise eyes. They had really been a couple forever and she had no doubt it couldn't always have been as easy as it looked. She had over the years heard them have disagreements, but nothing major. They seemed to be working out their differences. She had to admit that her parents were older than most others, but that didn't mean she loved them any less and even when they seemed to be rather firm she knew they loved her.

There was only one thing she had always missed, a sibling or two, as it seemed like everyone else were having just that. She had never asked her mothers about the issues, but she just then figured that if there ever was a good time, this was it. She sighed before she asked, "Mummy, why don't I have any siblings, why is there just me?"

Amelia and Minerva again exchanged looks, before Minerva nodded, turned towards Elinor and said, "When you were about two we tried to have another child…I was pregnant, but…"

Minerva looked away, making Amelia finish by saying, "We didn't try again after that, and in the end we figured it was more than enough with you. If we could go back we might have changed that, but it's too late now. Besides we are more than happy with you."

Elinor nodded, before she snuggled up, resting her head against Minerva's chest, whispering, "I love you mummy."

"I love you too, little mouse," Minerva whispered, stroking gently over her head.

"I love you mother," she whispered with a yawn, closing her eyes. Minerva smiled vaguely over at Amelia in her wordless way saying, "So she'll be sleeping here tonight."

Amelia just nodded as both somehow managed to lay down with the young girl between them. Their hands rested on top of each other above her, neither really minding having her there. After all it didn't occur all that often anymore.

* * *

><p>It was early the next morning that a tired Elinor was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. She was trying to figure out what to do about Christopher, when a familiar voice said, "So it's here you are hiding, I didn't hear you come in last night."<p>

"Oh hi Jo, I didn't I had a bad night after you guys left, you know Chris can be such an ass at times. I went upstairs and slept there instead, and now I'm totally stuck on this transfiguration assignment," she said with a frustrated sigh.

"You are aware you can ask your mother regarding it and what did Chris do?" asked Jo, flopping down next to her on the couch.

"I know, but she's busy, any chance you can help me with this. He accused me of flirting with Ian," said Elinor, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"That's ridiculous, mostly because Ian is not your type. Let me see," said Jo and Elinor gave her the book as Christopher walked in the common room. He looked tired as well. He looked over at the two young women and said, "Elinor, do you have a moment?"

"Only if you are not going to yell at me," she said, looking at him with insecure eyes.

"I promise, please raven," he said, looking at her with pleading eyes.

Elinor looked at Jo, that looked back at her and said, "I'll come back a little later okay."

Elinor nodded and the other girl got up and left the room, only to have Christopher take her place. He looked deeply into her stormy grey eyes before saying, "I am really sorry about last night, I shouldn't have accused you of what I did. It's just…"

"Yes…" she said looking back into his hazel eyes.

"I just love you so much and it drives me crazy to see you with someone else," he said with a heavy sigh.

"I know you do, but you cannot go on acting like you did, if you do you'll end up losing me," she said in a very serious tone.

"It will never happen again I promise, so you still wanna be mine?" he asked her.

"Let me think about that and get back to you, now leave, I have a subject to study," she said and smiled at him.

He nodded and said, "See you at breakfast, raven."

"That you will," she said dismissing him before yelling, "Jo, get in here, I know you are listening and I still need your help."

Jo slowly came in; her golden hair was held back in a ponytail in a red and gold ribbon. She was wearing her ordinary black robe, only on her sleeves had golden rings around them. She smiled at Elinor saying, "Okay, maybe I was listening, but are you sure you wanna go steady with Christopher?"

"I think so yes, he is a really great guy, plus he's handsome, and do you think it is possible to become an animagus?" she said, she had been pondering about that for some time now.

"I suppose he is, I would assume so, but I do think you should discuss that with the headmistress, and we have to hurry or we'll be late for breakfast," she said.

"I know, can you teach me over breakfast please?" she said, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, now come on raven," she said with a giggle.

"Don't say you're gonna start calling me that as well," she said rolling her eyes.

"My mistake, maybe you prefer craw," she said, hitting her playfully in the side. Elinor replied by tossing a book at her, sadly she missed and the book flew through the open door and down the stairs.

"Awwwe, now look what you made me do," Elinor groaned as she headed down the stairs, on the hunt for her book as a giggling Jo followed her.

* * *

><p>"Miss Wilkens, are you okay?" Minerva asked one day a half year later when she spotted Jo in the court yard, looking very sad.<p>

"I'm…I'm fine, don't worry Headmistress," she almost whispered, not looking at the older woman.

Minerva on the other hand saw where her eyes were going, to Elinor Dawn and Christopher that was sitting on a bench on the other side, completely caught up in each other.

"Love isn't always easy is it?" Minerva asked.

"It doesn't really matter, I'm finished in a month so I won't have to worry about it that much longer," said Jo with a heavy sigh.

"Have you told her how you feel?" Minerva asked.

"What would be the point, she loves him, you know just forget it," she said, slowly getting up and hurrying away. At the moment seeing her friend and Christopher like that was more than she could take.

Minerva looked over at the young couple, wondering if Elinor was really in love with him or not. Sometimes it seemed so, but other times it didn't. She found it weird that if she really did love him she seemed to be acting so coldly against him at times and like she didn't seem to care about him the same way he cared about her.

"Young love," she thought before she walked inside, there was still a lot to prepare for that night's party. Minerva wondered if Amelia would come back for that, it had been almost three months since she saw her last. She had been busy with work and found it better to stay at her place in town that was nearer than at the castle.

They did of course owl each other every day, but it was still not the same as being with each other. Minerva had owled her about the party a few days earlier, but she hadn't heard back from her yet. She just stood there watching as the students were having fun outside and not seem to have a worry in the world. All but one she concluded, thinking about the young Jo that was madly in love with her daughter.

* * *

><p>It was the same night and the tables were set aside in the great hall as it was turned into a ballroom. A band was playing up on the stage and people seemed to be enjoying themselves.<p>

Minerva was keeping half an eye on everything as she was sipping from a glass if vine.

It was then she saw something that made her gasp, she was not the only one. All the students seemed to be keeping an eye on Jo that was dancing closely with a Slytherin boy. Minerva tried to spot her daughter in the crowd, but couldn't. Then, just as the young Slytherin was letting his hand slide down to her behind she heard a loud hiss and the crowd seemed to step aside. Not without reason as there on the floor stood a black panther snarling against the dancing couple.

The boy quickly let go of Jo, holding up his wand against the furious animal. The animal grid its teeth against him, not seeming to be afraid. Minerva like the rest followed with great interest wondering who the panther was. The boy cast a spell against it, causing it to be thrown back, before jumping on towards him and landing on him so hard that he fell to the ground and loose his wand.

"This can never end well, you have to interfere," Minerva suddenly heard Amelia's voice from behind.

"I don't know if that would be wise," said Minerva thoughtfully, as she wondered where Amelia had suddenly appeared from. She however didn't ask, she was just glad she was there.

"But having a panther rip apart a boy in front of the students would," said Amelia, sitting down beside her.

"Of course not, but I think the panther is only meaning to scare and to tell him to back off his mate," said Minerva.

"His, how can you be so sure it is a boy?" asked Amelia a bit surprised.

"I just assumed from the size of that beast," said Minerva, thinking it was too huge to be a girl.

The panther let its claws appear and threatened to slit the young boy's throat when Jo's voice suddenly broke the silence saying, "Please, please don't kill him."

The panther backed off him and turned to face Jo snarling a little at her. Tears were streaming down her face as she said, "You are not being fair, not at all, you are all over him and then when I do the same with someone else, you react like that. You should be ashamed of yourself. We're not even together…we're not even together…"

"Elinor Dawn," Minerva whispered, wondering how and when she had learned to turn into an animagus.

"We should have known," said Amelia with a sigh, judging by the panther's reaction towards the boy Jo had danced with it in a way make sense.

"And here I thought she would become a mouse considering that's the shape of her patronus, at least to my knowledge," said Minerva.

"As did I, but will you keep it down, I want to hear what they are saying," said Amelia, shushing her. Minerva just shook her head, smiling. Her eyes like everyone else on Jo and the great, black panther.

The panther suddenly morphed into Elinor Dawn, which still didn't look too happy as she said, "Why were you going with him. Of all people, he's no good, not at all."

"Why do you even care, you that made it so perfectly clear that you are head over heels with Chris, or are you not?" Jo snapped at her, more tears were running fast down her face.

She was about to answer when Chris interrupted by saying, "Raven, what is going on?"

"Firstly will you stop calling me that, nor am I now or will I ever be a raven for so many reasons. Secondly I should never have gone out with you, you're a great guy, but I don't really love you. In fact I'm not sure if I ever did. I think I more enjoyed being with you just for the sake of being, or maybe I thought I love you. Chris I am sorry but I can't be with you anymore. Jo, I'm really sorry for fucking it all up and for hurting you, but I still want to have you if you want me. I love you," said Elinor, looking at her friend with insecure eyes.

"I…I don't know if I can, it feels too late, I can't deal with this now," said Jo and ran from there in tears.

"I did not see that coming," said Amelia, looking at Minerva.

"I can't say that I am all surprised. Now will you start the music," Minerva ordered the band, which quickly started to play. Soon it was like nothing had happened at all. Minerva sighed wondering what their daughter's next move would be. But instead of worrying she turned towards Amelia asking, "Do you wish to dance?"

"As a matter a fact I do," said Amelia, taking her hand and leading her towards the floor, trying to spot Elinor, but she couldn't. Most likely she had gone to find Jo.

* * *

><p>Elinor practically ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. Her eyes quickly overlooked the common room only to find that Jo was not there. She knocked gently on the door to the bedroom they shared; in fact they had shared it for as long as they had gone to Hogwarts.<p>

"Go away," she heard from inside, her voice sounded more sad and tired, than angry.

"Joanne Lisbeth Wilkens, would you please open the door," asked Elinor that now was leaning towards it.

A second after the door was opened and Jo said, "Please don't full name me."

"It was the only way I could get you to open the door," said Elinor before took a closer look at her hurt friend saying, "Ohhh Jo I am so sorry, I never meant for you to be hurt like this."

Jo didn't answer; she just turned her back on her friend and crossed her arms. Elinor walked a bit closer, standing behind her, looking at her with insecure eyes.

"Jo…" she whispered, nervously biting her lower lip, before adding, "Please look at me."

"No, I can't," Joe whispered, tears again starting to run down her already grimy cheek.

Elinor took a step closer and gently pulled her ponytail, before letting her hands and arms sneaking around her waist, hugging her from behind. Jo somehow managed to turn and hide in her chest, still crying. Elinor just held her, carefully stroking her golden hair and backside.

When Joanne had calmed down a little she looked up into Elinor's stormy grey eyes. They seemed so calm, so at ease, so full of tenderness. She backed away, only to sit down on the bed, not knowing what to do. She looked at Elinor, her ocean blue eyes filled with hopelessness.

Elinor slowly walked over and sat down next to her, sitting down next to her and gently stroking her cheek and whispering, "It will be okay Jo, I promise."

Joanne looked at her with insecure eyes, before she bent forward and very awkwardly kissed her. She slowly backed away, before looking down, but Elinor raised her chin only to bend forward and kiss her a little deeper. Joanne slowly lay down on the bed, still kissing Elinor, making her lay down between her legs.

Elinor stopped only to remove Joanne's top and pants, then her own before getting back in position. Joanne looked at her with insecure eyes as she had never had any type of sexual relations before.

The dark-haired woman gently stroked her cheek before kissing it, nuzzling her neck so very gently and then her collarbone making her moan gently into the quiet night. She very carefully pushed Elinor's head towards her breasts. Elinor very carefully removed her red and golden bra, before nuzzling her perfect shaped breast. Hungrily suckling on her pink nipple, while tweaking the other, apparently a little too hard as Joanne let out whimper.

Elinor looked up at her with concerned eyes, whispering, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay, just not that hard," Joanna whispered, as a tear threatened to appear in her eye.

"I'll be very careful I promise," she said, sucking much more gently then before. Joanne let her fingers stroke though her raven black hair, carefully caressing as she continued to moan out. She could feel how Elinor's hand were gently caressing along her inner thigh, making shivers of lust run down her spine.

But when Elinor slowly let her fingers slowly removed her last piece of clothing she froze. Scared of pain. Scared of this new experience. Scared that something might go wrong.

Elinor that had sensed that the other girl tensed up, looked at her with worried eyes saying, "We don't have to do anything you don't want."

"Just…just be careful," she whispered, trying to calm down just a little. Elinor carefully started to kiss her lips again, getting her mind on something else, before she again nuzzle her neck, feeling her heavy panting in her ear.

Carefully she let her finger caress over her outer folds, making her kick her feet in pleasure, widening a bit more to give better access. The she let two fingers slide in between the folds, feeling how dripping wet she was. Caressing her clit lovingly, rubbing it very gentle, and making her kick even harder. She witnessed how Joanne twisted and arched in pleasure beneath her, barely managing to keep still. Slowly she neared her entrance, letting her finger rest against it, listening to Joanne's heavy panting. She was on the verge, Elinor just knew.

Slowly she let her middle finger slide into the panting girl. Letting it go fully in before she let it rest there. Joanne let out a whimper between her panting twisting a little, but now in pain, closing her eyes hardly. She had never felt anything like this, a sharp pain, even if she was prepared, she didn't think it would be like this.

"Do you want me to stop?" Elinor asked, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"No…please…continue," Joanne panted, holding on to her hardly.

Elinor let the finger slide in and out of her at a steady pace, while she let her lips again lock around her nipple, sucking eagerly on it. Joanne moved along with her, ignoring the now minor pain on the road to great pleasure.

"Can't…hold back…much longer," she panted out beneath Elinor, struggling to do just that, afraid to let go.

"Come for me," Elinor whispered, panting into her breast, going just a bit faster. And with that Joanne let go, shaking heavily, screaming out, feeling like she reached heaven.

When she finally regained her senses Elinor retracted whispering, "Good girl, are you hurting badly?"

"No, it's minor and thank you, that was amazing," Joanne whispered, still panting.

Elinor just giggled before bending down and kissing her cheek, then she laid her head to rest on top of Joanne. Feeling her fingers caress her as she slowly fell asleep after the very long night. Joanne just lay there, watching over her, listening to her sleeping, feeling so extremely happy.

* * *

><p>About the same time in another bedroom at the castle, Minerva was sitting at the bed in her nightly attires, consisting of a green nightgown with a matching silk robe over. She was waiting for Amelia to come to bed; the other woman was at the moment in the bathroom.<p>

She got up and put the silk robe on a nearby chair, before getting back in bed and settled under the cover reading a book. A moment later Amelia returned, leaning against the doorframe watching her. She was wearing a peach colored pajamas and a matching hair ribbon to hold her hair back.

"So do you suppose the night is the night or do you think that she already have…?" Amelia asked as she neared the bed.

"If you are referring to the little mouse, I would prefer not to discuss it, but yes I do believe so. It feels like forever since that was us, do you remember how insecure we were that first time?" asked Minerva.

"I do remember yes, I mean I thought you had experience as you had been with both Josh and Adam," said Amelia, sitting down next to her.

"I only made out with them nothing more, which you later learned. I was afraid I think, and you got to consider even if they were older I was very young at that point," said Minerva with a sigh.

"I do know that, if I could turn back time I wish you were my first," said Amelia with a very heavy sigh.

"Oh Melia," Minerva whispered, gently stroking her cheek, before kissing her lips, knowing that at least one of her first encounters had not been very pleasant.

Amelia didn't answer, but some tears that were finding their way down her cheek said it all. Minerva carefully stroked them away, not speaking, before kissing her again, slowly laying down on the bed, letting Amelia come between her legs.

Amelia stopped kissing her, only to look into her teal green eyes whispering, "Do you remember when we made her."

"I do as that was a most magical night, I still cannot believe you can manage to change your southern area to a penis, even after having experienced it so many times," said Minerva, looking at her with tender eyes.

"Says the one that can fully transform into a cat. I think that the first time it let itself do as that was what we were missing to reproduce, and after that because it felt good and natural," said Amelia, kissing her lover gently.

"True I suppose, so will you take me?" asked Minerva, every part of her body was longing for the other woman.

"I will," said Amelia, feeling an erection coming on.

"I believe someone is excited," said Minerva with a tiny chuckle, kissing the other woman once more, settling a bit better getting ready to be taken.

* * *

><p>It was early morning when the old couple finally managed to calm down enough to get some hours sleep. Well more than a few hours as they both managed to oversleep. Then again Minerva didn't have any early classes and Amelia had the day off so it really didn't matter.<p>

"I can't believe we are going to leave this place," said Minerva, looking around in the now empty room, that had been their home for the last nineteen years.

"I know it many ways seems so surreal," said Amelia, leaning her head on Minerva's shoulder.

"I really do wish we could stay, but it's time for us to go, you know it seems like only yesterday I was made headmistress of this school," said Minerva with a heavy sigh.

"I know, when in reality it's been much longer," said Amelia, carefully stroking her hair.

"In deed," said Minerva, with a heavy sigh, wondering where the last nineteen years had ran off to.

Just then the door to their private quarters got flung open and Elinor Dawn came running inside, followed by Joanne.

Joanne's golden hair, was put into a bun, that was wearing a striking resemblance to the one Minerva had. Only difference was that Minerva's hair now was fully grey.

"You haven't left yet, good," said Elinor Dawn, with a sigh of relief, her black hair was hold back in a ponytail, held by an emerald green ribbon, matching her emerald green robe.

"No, but we were just about to," Minerva said with a half-smile.

"We know, which is why we came to say goodbye," said Elinor Dawn.

"You gotto promise us that you both will come over and visit a lot," said Joanne, looking at them with hopeful eyes.

"I can assure you that we will," said Amelia, smiling at the younger woman.

"Good, because we'll really miss having you around," said Joanne with a sad sigh.

"You two do not need two old hags looking over your shoulders," said Minerva with a little laugh.

"Actually we never minded that," said Elinor Dawn, meaning every word.

"I know my little panther," said Minerva, gently stroking her cheek.

"You will come back for Christmas right?" asked Joanne.

"Of course, we do intend to spend it with our family," said Minerva, smiling at the two young girls.

"That reminds me, we have something to tell you both," said Joanne, you could see her blue eyes sparkle more than usual.

"Really, what is that?" asked Amelia curiously.

The young girls exchanged looks and Elinor Dawn nodded at Joanne that said, "You two are going to be grandparents as we are expecting a little one, I'm four months pregnant. We wanted to tell you earlier, but we decided to wait until we were over that critical phase in case something went wrong."

"That's wonderful new, means we'll have a little lion," said Amelia excitedly, as Joanne seventeen years back had managed to master in animagi as well, and hers was a lioness.

"I surly hope not, one lion is enough, no offense sweetheart," said Elinor in a very loving tone.

"None taken, and I do agree," she said with a smile.

"So when are you expecting this little one?" Minerva wondered, if you looked very closely, you could see trace of excitement in her teal green eyes.

"New Year's Eve," said Joanne.

"Really that's great," said Amelia.

"I agree, well, we really should get going if we want to get there before nightfall, and I do believe that you have a transfiguration class to teach," said Minerva, looking at her daughter.

"I do and Jo is teaching dark arts and light arts," said Elinor. Minerva had first been against more dark arts, but as Joanne had told her it would be to prevent more wars by teaching the dangers of it she had agreed to let her teach both forms of magic five years back. The subject had been well liked amongst the students, but Minerva was sure that was both because of the teacher as well as the subject.

"Good, so shall we?" Minerva said, looking at Amelia.

"We shall" said Amelia as all four started to walk towards the door.

* * *

><p>Moments later Minerva and Amelia sat of on their brooms for their new home in Scotland. It was a house by the sea which the two witches would spend the rest of their lives. They did however come back to Hogwarts to see Elinor and Joanne ever so often, but Amelia suspected as that was because Minerva missed Hogwarts. She never did manage to leave her home behind, and truth to be told neither did Amelia.<p>

The day before New Year the same year Joanne gave birth to a little girl that would have her grandmother's name Minerva McGonagall, as Joanne had taken Elinor's name when they got married seven years back. They would also get a son two years later that they ended up calling Albus Percival McGonagall in memory of Albus Dumbledore. Both children would learn to become great within magic as they grew up due to help from their parents and grandparents.

Minerva and Amelia lived until Minerva was one hundred and twenty three and Amelia one hundred and twenty four, in fact they died at the same day and time. It was Elinor that found them in the courtyard at Hogwarts, it looked like they were sleeping, as Minerva was sitting leaned against a wall, her hand in Amelia's hair and as Amelia was resting her head in her lap.

By the time her mother died Elinor had managed to become headmistress of Hogwarts, spite the fact that she was younger than the ones before her. She like her parents raised her and Joanne's children at the school and lived there for many years after they passed. And Hogwarts was to them as it has been to her parents their one true home, where they found love and safety, not to mention the place where they met and fell in love.

After Minerva and Amelia made a little memorial for her in the courtyard at the school, making sure her name would never be forgotten. After all Minerva did not only have an impact on her, but also on many others she had met over the years. She would be remembered as the greatest witch of her time, a great professor and teacher, a great mother and wife and not to mention a great woman.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much aprreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
